


Home

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, theres hurt somewhere in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: She left home.He doesn't belong.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

There was once a Prince in a far away land, a lovely youth born from a union not many approved of: his mother was a foreigner, whose blood they considered to be impure by religious standards. He's their first born and have been made Crowned Prince at birth, despite of his father having much older princes from his earlier marriages.

This Prince, affectionately named Khalid, excelled greatly, especially with the bow as his combat instructor have proudly boasted to the other royal instructors, compared to his other siblings from a young age, and his only problem is his physical limits.

The fame of his surpassing skills and intellect, and his appointment as Crowned Prince, have spread throughout the lands and many noble daughters flocked to him in hopes to be his bride.

He turned them away, even the most beautiful and smartest of them, and instead dedicated his time to more studying and honing his skills. 

He is often out and about in a nearby forest, hunting and exploring. He finds joy in the calmness of such places for he doesn't have to listen to any political gibberish.

He's blissfully unaware during his little explorations that he caught the eyes of a Goddess who resides in that forest. She had fled from her home from far away, no longer tolerating her family's squabble with humanity in their territories, as well as the infighting in their clan.

The Gods in this new land have welcomed her warmly though they could no longer accomodate her into their echelon. The Goddess only thanked them for thinking of her but she only wishes to have a place to live in peacefully, without consorting to any other beings. They granted her that forest, as it is the only place where none of the native Gods would want to take over. 

And so there she resides peacefully, never bothered by any prayers and offerings from the mortals, hoping for the Gods to heed their selfish prayers. 

The first time she saw him in her forest, she hid, afraid that he will mistake her as one of them. She cautiously watched him every time he explores the forest, and not long after she had grown fond of him.

She would leave out little gifts for him, plants that are not easily cultivated in any other places are suddenly growing there for him to pick up when he needed them for his studies. She also guides him in secret to places where the boars that causes too much trouble to her and her animal neighbors for him to hunt them down.

Overall, their one-sided companionship made her happy for once, for she can help him with no pressure of any kind that is expected of an exalted position. Time passes by and her fondness for him grew, always delighting on seeing him enter her abode.

Things changed, when he became a fully grown man and have entered the forest. She noticed immediately that he's not equipped with his usual exploration tools and instead, carries what seem to be a bundle of flowers and fruits.

He stopped in a glade where she usually hangs out on her own, when she knew he's not going to visit. There, he set his gifts down and stepped back a little.

"I...uh. Don't know if you're up for formalities, and I'm sorry if I'm being impolite." He said out loud, his eyes scanning his environment for any sign. "But I know you're here. I don't know if you're a God or a Goddess but...please. Accept my gifts of gratitude for, you know, always looking out for me when I'm here."

The Goddess only stayed still, dread filling her heart, when he said those words.

She doesn't want him to think that she'd be as benevolent and kind to other people and have her on a pedestal yet again.

Being in that position is lonely and tiring, as she can't interact with her own people without them spouting religious nonsense.

"I'm Prince Khalid, and I live in the kingdom nearby." He continued. "I...didn't know there was a deity living here at first and I'm really sorry if I didn't realize it sooner and, well...I, uh, really just want to thank you for being there for me. I would have lost my younger brother and sister if I wasn't able to get those plants...so, uh...yeah. I hope my gifts are...acceptable?"

She would have turned around and fled again, but she stood there, hidden from him, watching him sigh and scratch the back of his head.

"Right...I, uh, well...understand if you don't want to answer me or something...I just...well...I want you to know that I'll come visit again like this and hope you don't mind."

He carefully walked backwards, still looking for any sign of the deity he tried to talk to, until he heaved a defeated sigh and left.

He continued to visit like that over the months, sometimes coupled with his explorations, in hopes that he'd somehow stumble upon her.

Touched by his dedication, and of how he had never told anyone about her existence there (for not a single person apart from him have explored the forest as far as he did), she finally decided to appear before him in a guise of a mortal human.

She did not expect him to walk in on her doing her cleansing ritual before changing into her disguise under a small waterfall.

Welp. There goes her plan of using disguise.

They stared at one another, startled by their situation, before he quickly turned around in embarrassment, having seen everything of her.

"I...I...uh...I'm sorry!" He squeaked as he took a couple of steps away from her and hid behind a tree. "I didn't know there's another person enjoying this forest! I...uh...I didn't really mean to! I didn't see anything!"

Oh if only she wasn't so fond of him, she would have punished him already for peeping on her, and lying to her face.

She slipped into her dress and walked barefooted over to him carefully. She peeked at him from the side and that nearly made him jump up in the air.

"Gah! Please! Don't startle me like that!" He told her, clutching his heart.

She chuckled at him as she stood in front of him, hands behind her back, her dark teal hair still wet and stuck to her nape.

"Well, aren't you as skittish as a little deer." She laughed.

"I didn't really expect anyone else..." He mumbled. "Many of our people never go in this deep into this forest. They normally find the things they need at the outskirts. Not even bandits would want to stay this far from the road."

"Yet here you are. What brought you here?"

"I'm...visiting a friend. Or rather, looking for my friend. And you? Where did you come from? You're certainly not from the Capital."

"I'm...a wanderer, looking for a new home." She replied. "I ran away from my home. I can't stand them, especially my overbearing Aunt and Uncle."

"Ah...I see...I'm Khalid by the way, and you?"

She smiled sweetly at him that he thought he'd melt right there.

Her smile's so innocent like that of a child's and yet beautiful as that of a woman in love.

"You may call me Byleth."

He raised his eyebrow at that.

A foreign name like his mother's.

Who have also ran away from home, though for a different reason compared to his mother.

Is his mother's homeland really that terrible?

"Your friend that you're looking for...what made you think they'd be in this area?" She asked curiously.

He laughed nervously at that, scratching the back of his neck. "Well...promise me you're not going to laugh at me if I tell you?"

"Is it something laughable?"

"To some, maybe. Especially coming from me, as I've been accused of being a non-believer by many people..."

She pursed her lips at that, thinking for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, I won't laugh. So tell me."

Khalid looked around carefully, before motioning for her to come closer.

"I'm looking for the friendly deity that have been looking after me all these years, since my boyhood actually. I've been leaving gifts of gratitude for them, even tried talking but..." He sighed, ruffling his hair in frustration. "Or maybe, you know, that deity really doesn't exist and it's just me being desperate to have someone I could trust my life with unconditionally."

Byleth inclined her head at that, confused. "Why's that?"

"I came from a despised lineage...and me and my younger siblings aren't welcomed here. But I'm set to inherit the throne–"

"Do you want it though?" she interjected. He let out a small snort at that.

"Not in the least, to be honest. I lack the power nor strength to change the world and the circumstances. I cannot even break down the walls that separates two different cultures. No matter of their praises, I know I'd be a terrible King."

Byleth frowned at him, reaching out to cup his face. Khalid smiled at her, holding up his hands to hers to press them closer to his cheeks.

This is the first time someone have been gentle with him, and he wants to savor it for a moment longer, even though he knows he shouldn't trust a stranger like her.

Or maybe because she gives off that presence that eases his guard down, for he knew he'd be safe with her.

"And if you find your deity, found that they're not what they seem to be...are you going to turn your back on them?" she asked.

He laughed at that, as he took her hands off his face and held them inbetween his.

"Actually, I might beg my friendly deity to take me in. I love my family but I don't think I want to live there for much longer. They keep pushing me into political marriages."

Byleth's face turned somber at that.

She never did like that practice between humans.

Love isn't something you can force or restrict on people. Even her fellow deities back at home frown upon it, but humanity kept on doing it to satisfy their never-ending greed for power and money.

"Say...this isn't really an ideal place for us to talk." Khalid said, trying to change the subject. "We can go back to the palace–"

"No." Byleth said quickly, taking her hands away from his, surprising him.

"Oh...erm...I didn't mean to offend you or–"

Byleth shook her head, clasping her hands. "I'm sorry... But I cannot leave this place."

"Huh? Why? It's dangerous for you here. You don't even have shoes on. What if you stepped on something bad?"

She blinked at that, then looked down at her feet.

She's used on wearing light sandals before but living this forest have made her love the feel of the earth beneath her.

"I...uh...I'm keeping your deity friend company." She told him. "They're...well... Kind of lonely when you're not around so...they're kind enough to let me stay."

Khalid's eyes brightened at her words, then squinted at her suspiciously.

"You're only saying that because you don't really want to go, do you?"

"Perhaps."

He reached out to pinch her cheeks. "Fine then. I won't pressure you. But let's go somewhere else. This place is making me uncomfortable...because of that incident earlier."

He turned around and crouched down low, offering his back to her. "Hop on."

"Huh?"

"I can't let you walk around barefoot! I'll carry you. There's this place I usually go to when I give gifts to my deity friend. Maybe if they saw me with another person, they'd get jealous and come out to talk to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number of times I typed 'diety' instead of 'deity' is...embarassing.


	2. Chapter 2

Khalid now have two reasons to visit the forest.

One, to continously leave out gifts for his deity friend that he doesn't plan on sharing with anyone.

Two, because Byleth's living out there on her own, who knows if she's eating properly or sleeps properly. He didn't even see where she actually stays in.

Does she share a cave with a bear or wolf? Or does she sleep out in the open?

Both are dangerous situations for a lovely young lady such as her.

The first time he had purchased a set of clothes and soft sandals befitting a woman, his parents got curious if he's hiding his ladylove somewhere.

They talked of many little things, and Byleth taught him about how to handle certain plants (that she may or may have not cultivated quickly for him). In exchange, Khalid shared little things about life back in the Kingdom in hopes the day would come that she'd get really curious and ask to go home with him, as he happily braided her hair for the nth time in a day.

He loves threading his fingers through her long, soft hair. How she hummed when his fingers touch her scalp or how pretty the final braid is when he's done.

He actually tried hard to resist planting his face into her hair and soak in that sweet, fruity scent and drown in its softness.

He usually put additional decorations to the braid he made like with little flowers threaded through them, or a short scarf with a beautiful design on it, weaved into her hair and used to tie it off.

When the weather threatened to turn for the worse while Khalid is still within the forest, Byleth led him to a humble abode, a quaint little house with a small vegetable garden.

Khalid only raised an eyebrow at it, wondering when did she ever found time to make this place. Not to mention the skills and tools needed to make a house.

He didn't bother asking, knowing that Byleth isn't one to answer questions that directly pertains to her being.

He's starting to have a hunch though, of who she really is but he doesn't want to scare her off.

If she went through all of that disguise, then she must have her reasons and he respects that.

He's not going to miss his chance of making jibes though. 

"You know, I think my deity friend finally noticed and now terribly jealous of us." Khalid said conversationally as the rain started pouring outside, his fingers threading through her hair once more as they sat on large, comfortable cushions.

She snickered at that, turning her head slightly. "What made you think that?"

"We don't get rains like this at this time of the year, normally."

"You think they caused this rain?"

"Maybe. Or maybe the Mother of Harvest finally heeded the fervent prayers of our farmers and cattle herders due to the drought and sent rain. Or maybe unexplained sceince is happening around us."

Byleth smiled bemusedly at that. "Is that so...? Or maybe your deity friend wants to tell you something?"

"Well, if they wanted to tell me something, they should stop hiding from me and face me. I'm grateful that they like the gifts I've been giving, and I've already assured them that our relationship is just the two of us. I won't make a religion out of it if they don't want to."

She then turned to look at him and Khalid tried his best not to get too lost in her eyes.

He knew he has that effect on people, as they are fascinated with his own green eyes that he inherited from his mother. But with Byleth's cornflower blue ones, he's the one who's fascinated, almost drawn to them.

They give that soft, gentle looks only reserved for him. Scorn or hatred for him never appeared in them, and he wished that he'd have those eyes in his life forever.

He could continue on living, knowing that at least one person out there outside of his immediate family, cares for him.

"What?" He finally asked, perturbed when Byleth didn't say anything for a full minute.

"What if your deity friend wanted to relay a message to you?"

Khalid raised his eyebrows skeptically. "What? They got jealous of us so they're going to make you their oracle or something? And then what? Forbid the two of us to be this close?"

Byleth frowned at him, confused. "What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"What do you mean make an oracle and forbid to be close to another?"

"Oh...right. You wouldn't know. Our priestesses in certain temples aren't allowed to...you know. Fall in love and have a family. While some are allowed to do so. I don't understand it myself in all honesty."

"Oh..."

Guess things work differently here. Back at home...deities like her consort with certain humans they favor.

And so far, that's not going well. How much blood have been shed because of it?

Maybe she should talk to the local Gods if what she's doing is okay with them? She's becoming too close with the future King after all and she's technically a guest within their domains.

"So... If my deity friend is going to say something through you, what would it be?" He prompted her.

Byleth pursed her lips, constructing the words carefully so that she won't give herself away.

"She wants you to know that she adores you but you shouldn't become too invested in her for she fears your Gods won't be forgiving of her."

Khalid hummed at that, tapping the tip of her nose lightly. "Really now?"

"Mmhmm."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's not from around here."

Khalid chuckled at that. "Like you?"

"Maybe." she said defensively.

He laughed again as he pulled her to him, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Doesn't matter to me. This forest where my deity friend reside, where you reside, is like home to me compared to the Palace." He whispered to her. "I'm sure the Gods have seen my plight and have set our paths to meet like this. Maybe this rain was sent by them to get us stay longer together."

He sighed, enjoying her warmth and weight against him. Byleth lay there, her warm breath tickling his neck, as she tentatively lowered her arms and wrapped them around his torso to return his hug.

"Thanks for confirming to me that my friend is indeed, a female." Khalid chuckled. "I thought the reason why they won't show up or talk to me is because I've offended them for offering flowers."

Byleth held back a surprised choke, before nervously asking, "Why should the type of offering matter? Isn't sincerely offering to them enough?"

"I don't know, really. Sometimes I'm convinced that the priests and priestesses made those rules up when offering meat to the Gods or something...bet they eat the left overs or something."

He yawned, squiggling down the cushion for a more comfortable position, with Byleth still on top of him.

The rain's pattering outside of the window, the warmth of having another person close to him and knowing that he's safe with her, made him sleepy and he closed his eyes to take his nap, not letting Byleth have any say about their position.

Minutes later, his hold on her loosened as he falls into a deep sleep and Byleth carefully tried to inch her way out of his arms. Finally free, she sat down on the floor, watching the Prince sleep with no care in the world.

He's interesting, for a human. She came here to keep her distance from his kind, yet here he is, sleeping in her house comfortably as if he belongs there naturally.

She then looked out of the window and noticed someone, a divine entity, standing there and watching them intently.

The God of Rainfall and Fertility, she realized, as she went out to greet him. One of the higher echelon of this land who welcomed her with open arms.

Weirdly enough, the heavy rain didn't even touch her, as if actively avoiding to get her wet.

It seems like the deities here are more in control of their abilities compared to her kin.

"I didn't expect another visitor." She told him. "Would you like to come in?"

The God laughed at her, shaking his head. "No need. I was merely checking in on you and your little princeling. The others have noticed the future King being away more than usual, and enjoying your presence."

"I apologise. I didn't mean to–"

"They are not angry at you, dearest. They are thankful, for you alone got his trust. They wanted me to tell you to help him go down the right path as he is destined to be the Great Unifier, for he won't listen to any of us."

Byleth casted her eyes down, afraid to disappoint him, for she didn't really have any plans of interfering with humanity's problem in this area. "I'll see what I can do..."

The God only chuckled at her, then gently patted her head.

"Ah, yes...the Goddess of Love also wanted to relay a message to you: Love cannot live in a House without Trust. So take care of him and your relationship well."

Byleth only stared at him, at a loss for words, as he turned away and disappeared, taking the heavy rain with him and leaving only a light rainshower, enough to dampen her hair and clothes.

She went back inside the house then sat down in front of the sleeping prince, watching him. She reached out to tuck a lock of his hair away, before running her fingertip lightly down his nose.

He grunted, seemingly annoyed by the sensation, but didn't wake up.

Chuckling to herself, Byleth rested her head next to him, watching over him, as she replayed what her other visitor told her.

Love?

It may look that way.

But she's only fond of him, as she once was with her people back at home.

Should she tell him though, of who or what she is?

No. She already gave him her warning of not to get too close. That should be enough.

She didn't realize she fell asleep next to him a few minutes later, and Khalid, blearily waking up to shift to a more comfortable position, found her face mere inches away from his.

He carefully raised himself up on his elbow, now being his turn to watch her sleep.

When he touched her face though, to brush aside her bangs, she woke up with a startle.

"Oh, oops."


	3. Chapter 3

Khalid hummed to himself as he walked back to his room, happy with his recent purchases.

It had been several days since he had gone to the forest, and he couldn't wait to get back.

Byleth doesn't look like she likes to wear adornments, but maybe she'd consent on wearing the jewellery set. They're simple enough that wouldn't hinder her daily activities, whatever they may be within that forest, though he surmise it has something to do with gardening, seeing that plants he never thought would grow in their lands are thriving in her little garden.

He specifically chose the ones with emerald in them, in hopes that they will remind her of him when he's not around.

And he knows that the ring will look good on her finger. He doesn't mind if she won't have him but he'd be thrilled if she'd consent to have him as her husband.

Living in the palace with her, with their little ones running around and as much mischief as he did, is one of the dreams he hope to achieve. With her by his side, no matter where she came from, he knew he'd be able to achieve anything.

He also got her a little stuffed toy with his semblance on it, having paid extra to keep the toymaker quiet about it, to keep her company when he's gone. She probably get lonely out there, right? With only him as her only visitor? 

"Khalid."

He almost dropped the stuffed toy as he looked and saw his mother standing by the hall near his quarters. She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking bemusedly, as her son tried to hide whatever he was holding behind his back.

Tiana, the current Queen of their kingdom, who came from a distant land. Khalid's thought his father kidnapped her at first but judging on how lovey dovey they are, it's unlikely that he brought her here by brute force.

"Mother. What brought you here?"

"I thought of checking up on you. You've been gone for long stretches of time recently." She told him as she placed an arm around his shoulder and made him walk with her inside his room. "Your father and I have noticed that you're unusually peppy for the past few months. Especially that time you bought a lot of dresses."

Khalid cleared his throat at that as he shrugged her off, going over to his satchel and depositing the stuffed toy and the jewellery box inside it discreetly.

"Well... You know..." He started, fumbling for the right words.

"Yes?"

"That's... That's how it is. I mean. I've got to check on the quality of our export products."

Tiana rolled her eyes at him as she sat down on his bed. "Really, Khalid. I know you can make a better excuse than that."

"It's true." He insisted. "Some of the silks were subpar yet they're selling it for more than its worth. Father did tell you about my report about those merchants, right?"

"Yeah, maybe..."

Khalid smiled brightly at her. "So, yes. There you have it."

"And where have you stashed those dresses?"

Khalid shifted uneasily at that.

He could lie, but it doesn't feel right. He loves his mother, his strongest ally in all of the political problems he and his younger siblings are experiencing. White lies are fine, but...

Surely...Byleth would understand if he told his mother?

He doesn't have to tell her everything, of what they do in that forest.

He looked around, checking if there's any spot where spies could be listening then went over to sit close to his mother.

Tiana smiled at him, noticing how nervous he looks.

"So, you really have a woman out there, huh?" she asked, making Khalid smile sheepishly.

"I wouldn't really call her my woman...we're good friends, at best."

"Mmhm. And where did you meet her?"

"Out in the forest."

"The one you always explore?"

"Yep, that one."

Tiana pursed her lips. "How long have you known each other?"

Khalid thought back on it.

He met her personally within the year, but he's sure that she's been watching over him since his boyhood. Kind of weird to be honest but hey...his heart beats for her. Can't be helped.

"Well... How to put this... I feel like I've known Byleth for a very long time, Mother. She's a bit shy, but I'm trying to convince her to come up here with me so I can introduce her to you and father. And to my younger scoundrels of a siblings."

Tiana's eyes widened when she heard the name she thought she'd never hear again.

Maybe she misheard?

"Khalid...dear, what did you say your girlfriend's name again?"

"Mother, Byleth is not my girlfriend. But she is a woman and my friend."

Tiana took a deep breath at that, closing her eyes. Khalid raised his eyebrows at her, wondering what he said wrong.

He's not lying about Byleth not being his girlfriend. He doesn't have the guts yet to ask her. If she'd accept his ring, then maybe he can tell them with full confidence that she is his woman.

Tiana let out a deep sigh as she frowned at her son, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Khalid, I'm saying this for your own good." She started, meeting her son's eyes seriously. "Whatever it is you have with her, break it off immediately. I don't want you to associate with her anymore."

Khalid blinked multiple times, confused.

"You know Byleth, mother?"

"I'm hoping that she's not the same Byleth as I know from back at home. But no one else would dare name their child the same as hers...or anyone from her family. I don't know why she's here but I'd prefer we don't have anything else to do with them."

Khalid frowned at her, still confused. "What do you mean? Byleth's kind and a bit clumsy when she's flustered about something..." 

"No, Khalid. Associating with them never resulted to anything good. I want you to cut ties with her immediately, you understand?"

"No. I don't understand."

"Khalid, she's dangerous. Her, and her family. That's all you need to know."

"That doesn't explain anything. Byleth's anything but dangerous. She ran away when she saw a tiny little bee one time!" 

"Khalid, you're not a child anymore. You should understand that associating with–" 

He stood up angrily, looking down at his mother. "I'll never understand, mother, until you explain it clearly! You haven't met her yet, so what made you think this is the same Byleth as you knew back from your home?"

Tiana stood up and slapped his face hard.

There's a ringing silence that resounded in the Prince's room, as both mother and son were surprised by what happened.

Khalid turned his wide eyes at his mother, in disbelief that she raised a hand on him because of his choice.

Tiana then reached out to him, worried that she hit him too hard.

"Khalid, dear–"

"I think we've talked enough, mother." Khalid told her curtly. "I'd like to rest. Please leave."

"Son–"

"Please, mother."

Tiana sighed as she let her hand drop to her side. "I'm...really sorry, Khalid."

Khalid only turned away from his mother, climbing into his bed and covered up with his blanket. He didn't move an inch until he heard his mother's footsteps walking away after she closed the door behind her.

It doesn't matter to him what or who Byleth really is. Wherever she is, that's where he belongs.

He knew she feels the same way towards him, as she easily relaxes against his touch and the way she smiles, her face brightening when he comes to visit.

Maybe it's time to pack his things and go live with her. Or maybe ask her to go somewhere far, away from the vicinity of the Capital, away from his parents' influence.

He's sure either of his siblings will do well as the next ruler.

**Bonus** :

Hasan, the current King, found his wife glumly drinking wine on her own by the terrace.

He walked up to her, placing an affectionate hand on her head.

"What's wrong?"

Tiana looked up at him, sighed, then turned back to her wine.

Hasan doesn't know what to make of that reaction, so he sighed and sat next to her, bumping her to the side to make room for himself.

Enveloping her in his arms, he rested his chin against her shoulder.

"I've been to the temple." He told her conversationally. "I asked if there's someone out there for our Khalid and guess what they told me? 'Your son already met her, stop wasting my time'. Yeesh. I probably came when the Goddess of Love is in a bad mood...it's not like I come there everyday to ask..."

His ramblings only made Tiana sigh deeper, as she hung her head low and tried hard not to cry.

Why her son of all people?

And why the Enlightened Goddess of Fodlan has to be his match?

Why is she there in the first place?

Her home is in Derdriu, which was Tiana's previous home as well.

Consorting with their kind never ended well for their lovers. Bloodkin kill one another to be the ruling Head, children who are not blessed with the divine blood are casted aside.

It's much worse the closer the bloodline to the Mother Goddess is, and that's where Byleth falls under.

She's bound to be the next one to sit upon that accursed throne. The next Royal family is going to be hers, and who knows until when she'll have feelings for her son. She'd probably cast him aside for someone younger after a few years.

Fodlan deities are not known to stay with their lovers for too long. Her own brother was one of the unfortunate ones that had been loved by a Goddess and got left behind, along with their daughter.

Her son already have his own problems as Crowned Prince of their Kingdom, he doesn't need additional problems from her homeland.


	4. Chapter 4

Byleth busied herself on tending to her little garden on another good day, not expecting any visit from her little princeling.

She hummed as she worked, remembering the time she had to help those in need in the colder climates, and her old home: a busy, aquatic city which she helped to shape into a bustling and powerful seat in the eastern part of their homeland.

Derdriu. She misses that place. She once called it her home for many years, even though her father was originally from colder kingdom to the west.

Maybe that's why she also have some kind of kinship towards them.

She never dared to go south, where her Aunt lives, and where the seat of power reside.

She doesn't like the pressure she's giving her.

She doesn't want that pedestal. It's not her fault she was born with the auspicious mark of the Ruler. There may be others out there who have it as well. They can't push that role on her because they're family.

She wants to be with the people. Hold them by their hands, share their suffering, protect them whenever she can. If she were to rule, she'd prefer to be near them and not talk through any kind of priests or priestesses who might twist her words for their own gain.

She wondered if they're doing well over the years she's gone.

Well, someone probably filled in her role so they're probably fine. Their homeland have a lot of the Children of the Goddess to go around, surely one of them is suitable enough to fill in for her.

As for her little princeling...

She'd been mulling about what the Goddess of Love have told her.

Obviously, Khalid likes her. He didn't really bother hiding it.

As for her, she still haven't made up her mind. She's fond of him, to an extent, but is it enough to be called love?

She shook her head.

"No. I must not open my heart to him." Byleth told herself firmly as she pulled out the weed that's been bothering her plants. "Consorting with humans never ends well for both side. Plus, he's destined for something else. I'm not suppose to interfere with any of that."

She huffed as she continued her weeding then slowed down gradually, her thoughts filled about Khalid and the times they've spent together.

"Feels like home with me, huh..."

Well, she'd be lying if she said she doesn't feel that way too.

She never thought of her homeland when she's with him. Being next to him, it's easy to forget that she's a guest in this land of theirs.

It's also easy to forget their differences.

If the stars would permit it, she would want to sink into his embrace after a long day and sigh contentedly, in their little home in the forest, away from the things that troubles them.

Byleth perked up when she heard a familiar whistling, then frowned as she looked at the direction it was coming from.

Her princeling came for a visit?

She stood up, carefully surveying the area. Soon enough, Khalid's smiling face appeared before her, and he seem to be carrying a rather big satchel.

Surely he didn't buy her new clothes again?

"Khalid? You're...a few days early." Byleth frowned as she walked up to him. "Is something the matter?"

Khalid only gave her a big smile then pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you so...I came back."

"Khalid, you were here two days ago."

"Yeah and I've already missed you so I came back." He held her at arm's length, pouting. "What? You don't want me here?"

"I didn't say anything like that." She replied, pinching his nose. "But what if someone followed you?"

"I did a lot of detours. I almost got lost to be honest."

He ushered her into the house, closed the door and drew the curtains.

Byleth only stood there, watching him with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing?"

Khalid chuckled as he sat down on the nearest cushion, pulling his satchel to him.

"I don't want my deity friend to be jealous, in case she's peeping. I came straight here instead of offering a gift to her first. She wouldn't mind, right?"

Byleth only gave him a helpless look before sitting down next to him, curious of what he brought this time.

He pulled out the stuffed doll first, holding it up to her with a childlike glee.

"I commissioned this for you, to keep you company when I'm gone."

Byleth snorted at that, as she took the well made doll from him. It's the right size for a travel companion, as it wouldn't take a lot of space.

She touched the smiley face, then put it up next to Khalid's face

Khalid watched her, intrigued by her interest in the doll.

Huh. She really gets lonely without him.

"Handsome, right?" He winked at her. "Though which one do you prefer to hold at night? The doll or the full size version?"

Byleth contemplated at that, looking back and forth between them.

"I like the doll more." Byleth replied as she placed it on her lap, making Khalid look at her indignantly.

"Why the doll?"

"Less chatty."

Khalid scrunched his nose at that, not happy with her choice.

"The full size version isn't so bad every now and then." Byleth continued.

He huffed at her, reaching for that small box of jewellery tucked safely in his satchel.

"Well, how would you like it if this full size version be your forever snuggle buddy?" He asked as he smoothly brought out the box and offered it to her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, giving the box a wary look. He opened it, and inside were a ring and a bracelet, crafted with the utmost care to the details.

He picked up the bracelet first, then took her wrist to gently put it on her. Khalid pressed a kiss onto her hand after that, looking up at her.

"It suits you."

Without waiting for her response, he took out the ring and slid it onto her ring finger.

"You don't have to think of this as that particular question." He said as he admired it on her finger. "Think of this as my...token of appreciation. For being my closest friend."

He brought her hand up to his lips again, this time kissing her ring finger and looking up at her sincerely.

Byleth frowned at him, freeing her hand from his and cupping his cheek, searching his eyes for some kind of signs.

"Khalid, is something the matter? Are you...going somewhere?"

He smiled warmly at her, scooting closer to her. "Actually, there's something I'd like to ask of you..."

He took hold of her hands in his, squeezing them tightly as he mustered up the courage.

"Will you let me live here with you? Or better yet, go soemwhere far from here, and live together quietly?"

Byleth's eyes widened at his words, her heart racing not because she's thrilled of his question, but because of fear.

They have entrusted him to her to make the right choices as the future King, yet here he is, spouting things like running away from his role and living with her.

The Gods of his land wouldn't be forgiving.

She will lose her place in the forest and she will lose him, the only other person she allowed herself to be close to.

She took her hands away from him quickly, as if the warmth they once gave her burned her now, and stood up to make some distance between them.

Khalid noticed the panic that overcame her and instantly regretted asking.

"No, wait, Byleth–" He said, also standing up and reaching for her.

The door bursted open and the two of them looked at the intruders.

Soldiers from Khalid's kingdom, who pulled the Prince back behind them and kept him there, not letting him get closer to Byleth. And leading them is a priest of some sort, someone that Khalid recognizes.

He's one of those who are against Khalid's appointment as Crowned Prince.

"Capture the Enchantress that have been beguiling our Prince." He ordered, as he glanced at Khalid with a cold smile. "Don't worry, Your Highness, we're here to save you."

"You–!"

Khalid never managed to finish what he was going to say for the soldiers who had advanced on Byleth ended up flying backwards after a flash of light blinded them.

When they opened their eyes, a different woman stood there, long mint green hair, a white slitted dress suited for combat, paired with low gladiator-like sandals and a long wavy sword in hand.

A transformation they've only heard of in the scriptures and stories passed down through generations where deities reveal themselves to the people.

Khalid only stared at her as she made quick work of the soldiers who are coming at her while the priest only screamed at them to quickly restrain the "Enchantress who have finally shown her true self".

Byleth made quick work of them, with Khalid mesmerised by her. When the Priest fell backward, begging to be spared, Byleth didn't heed him.

She then turned to him and Khalid continued to oggle at her.

"So my hunch was true then..." He finally said. "You are my Goddess..."

"No. I'm not one of your echelons. They will not forgive me for this. I must leave."

Khalid shrugged as he went closer to her. "I think they'd be thankful. You helped them get rid of this corrupted priest from their temple."

Taking her hand, he looked down at the ring he had placed on her.

Now it kind of matches with her. Somewhat.

He still kind of preferred her disguise, as her hair this time is too long for him to braid when he's bored.

"You have to go back home, Khalid." Byleth told him. "I don't want you to get entangled in this problem."

"Like it or not, I'm the cause of this problem so I'm staying until the Gods pass judgement."

Byleth sighed, placing a hand over his face. "I'm doing this for your own good. You are fated for much more than having me as a companion..."

Khalid blinked at her. "Wait, Byleth, what are you–"

Sleep slowly overcame him as he collapsed forward onto her shoulder. The last he remembered before he completely lost consciousness, was Byleth holding him gently in her arms and whispering the sweetest words he wanted to hear in a different circumstances.

When he came to, he's back in his quarters, with dusk looming in.

He sat up in panic, as he blurted out Byleth's name and looked around him.

He got out of bed, bolting towards the door and he hit his face onto it when it opened before he could even touch the handles.

He groaned, holding his throbbing face as he looked up through watery eyes to see who tried to get into his room without his permission.

"Why are you out of bed?" Tiana frowned at him.

"Mother! I need to find her, Byleth couldn't have gone too far. Please move!"

"No, Khalid. She left you, as they always do. You should be content on knowing her and had been part of her life briefly."

"Mother–"

"She brought you here and wanted me to tell you not to look for her. Shouldn't that be enough closure for you?"

Khalid only looked at his mother hopelessly, as he opened and closed his mouth, unable to muster up the words of frustration that are stuck in his throat.

He clearly remembers what she said to him earlier.

He had waited for years for someone like her. He can't lose her, no matter if she's mortal or not.

Their differences doesn't matter.

"You are my home as well, Khalid, even though I was afraid to love you over the years. I am eternally grateful of having met you in this lifetime. May our stars align in the next life and see each other again."

  
**EXTRA** :

On the fourth night since their separation, Khalid finally gathered his courage and packed his things.

It doesn't matter how long it'll take him, he'll look for her or die trying.

Changing into a comfortable and simple travel wear, he took his satchel, hoping that he can somehow survive out there once he runs out of his money. He snuck out of his room, flattening himself against the wall when guards passed by.

He managed to get all the way to his secret gate that he always use to get out of the palace to visit Byleth back when she still lives in the forest.

He carefully picked his way out, glancing once back to the place he once called his home.

He won't be seeing it or anyone of his family for a long while. But if he let go the woman he loves, he'd regret it forever.

A light rainshower started falling as he made his way out of the city's walls, and Khalid mumbled an annoyed curse under his breath while he pulled up his hood.

He was near the last gate that leads out of the city when he stopped in his tracks to stare at the person in front of him.

The guards were sound asleep (or unconscious due to an attack maybe) and the prince didn't like the thought of fighting his way out.

"I've been waiting for you, little Princeling."

"I've noticed. You here on my mother's orders?" Khalid asked drily. "She really had people tailing me, huh?"

The person laughed at his claim. "I'm here in no mortal's orders, little Princeling. The Gods of Covenant have seen your plight and hers, and have asked me to aid you."

Khalid raised an eyebrow at them. "Really? Why don't you show your face to me first before you invoke any of the Gods' names?"

The person chuckled again, as they walked towards what sliver of light is available for Khalid to see his face.

He's quite fair looking, and his clothes stand out for they are not as simple as those of the commoners' nor the regal ones the nobility wears, yet there's something in the way he carries himself that demands respect to anyone he comes across.

"We've always known that you're a feisty little Prince, even though you have been quite informal with us whenever you offer your prayers to us. Except for the Earth Mother that you adore so much that you even likened her to your own mother. She's never played favorites before with the Kings of this lands and now you're the only exemption to that."

Khalid only gave him a confused look, not understanding anything the man said to him. Though, if he knew about his prayers, then there's no doubt he's in another divinity in disguise.

"Never thought our Gods would still be roaming about to be honest." He replied carefully. "I'm sorry if I was informal over the years...and so, uh, if there's nothing else...I'd like to get a move on before my family finds me here."

"We don't really go walk around the lands like this anymore." The God admitted, a little embarrassed. "We're too old to move about..."

Khalid gave him a half bow, out of respect. "I thank you then, for making an exemption to talk to me like this. I am honored, but I really must be going."

"Do you have an inkling where your goddess lover would have gone?" The God prompted him, amused. "We've known her for years, having granted her that abode in that forest. There's only two other places where she could have gone."

Khalid held back a deep sigh.

Why do Gods take a long time talking like this? Humans don't have a lot of time like them. They should have granted them longer life or something if they want long discussions.

The God in front of him smiled, as if hearing the Prince's thoughts.

"You're not the only one who dared think that way, little princeling." He chuckled. "The fourth Queen of this land, great-great-grandmother and your father have asked the same thing as to why your lives were short while we continued on..."

Khalid pursed his lips, afraid he had been disrespectful. "Sorry. Didn't really mean to think that one out too loud...so, uh. You were saying something about Byleth? Of where she could have ran off to?"

The God motioned for him to follow him out of the city's walls and they walked leisurely under the rainshower.

"She could have gone further East of our lands where no other Gods have control over its too free-spirited people." He said conversationally.

Khalid's heart sank at that. If she had gone east, he wouldn't be able to find her for years since he can't ask anyone about her. If she had gone to her original home, at least he has a chance of finding her shrine or temple, whatever their building is called in that territory.

The God then placed a hand on his shoulder as they stopped in a rather small, run down temple that Khalid didn't know exists outside the city's walls. "Do not worry. We shall await news here of which direction she took."

Khalid looked around his surroundings curiously. He realized that they've gone quite a bit of distance already even though it has only been minutes since they left the city's perimeters.

Too old, his boots. The Gods can travel whenever and wherever without exerting too much effort.

A few moments later, a young buck came into view, looking at them warily. Khalid only stared at it, wondering where it came from since this is pretty much outside of their usual grazing grounds.

The buck, having met Khalid's eyes, gave the prince what seems to be a small bow before turning his head towards West for a few moments, then looked back at the Prince and his companion. After a moment or so, the buck left them.

"Erm, was that the messenger?" Khalid asked, unsure if that really was the news they were waiting for or he's desperately hoping that Byleth went home, giving him a fair chance of finding her.

"Yes. But before you go, little princeling–"

"Please stop calling me that...it's kind of embarrassing..."

The God laughs again at him. "Before you go, I have a few questions for you."

"Well...you did help me get out of the city and gave directions...and also because I'm in no position to really decline. So yeah, sure. What is it?"

"How much are you willing to sacrifice to be with her? You know that she is a goddess of a different land, far older and powerful than any other. You could be but just a passing fancy of hers in this time and be easily replaced. You have been born with your destiny writ to be the Great Unifier of two lands who have been at odds for centuries."

Khalid raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

First, he helped him get out and find the direction where Byleth went.

Now this kind of talk.

Why can't Gods just straight out say what they want?

"Well, I've ran away from home, from my duties as Prince, in pursuit of the woman I love." Khalid replied patiently. "She left in fear of you and the others. So technically, it's kind of your fault of why we're in this situation..."

"If you find her and she won't have you, what then? Your lifespans are vastly different. She flees to protect her heart and yours from the foreseeable future of separation because of inevitable death."

"Doesn't really matter to me. It'll come eventually, for all living things. So I'll still stay by her side until then." Khalid shrugged, turning his head towards the direction of the border. "What matters is the present, and of how we can make the most of it so that we won't have any regrets in the future. If there's one thing we mortals know...dying with regret in our hearts stinks big time."

The God before him silently considered his response for a moment, then sighed, giving him a tired smile.

"I see... Before I let you go on your way, have a drink first." He produced a waterskin and handed it over to Khalid. "You must be feeling the distance that we have traversed by now."

The Prince eyed the waterskin suspiciously. The God only shook his head bemusedly.

"Your suspicion is unwarranted. I am not here to deliver punishments, but aid for you to get reunited with your lover."

"You're fine with me running off despite of whatever you said about me and this land of ours?"

"This is not the first time we have lost our Great Unifier. Your great-grandmother and your father...they were born under the same auspicious star as you, but they turned their back on it. I'll have a strong word with the Goddess of Love about her intervening again when I get home. I did not expect it'd come to something like this..."

"And...What's exactly in this?" Khalid asked, holding up the waterskin.

"Water." The God replied simply.

The Prince pursed his lips at that, looking down at it.

He's not convinced that it's plain water.

"How about you take a sip first? Surely you're tired too."

The God sighed tiredly, his shoulders sagging down. "How did that little Goddess ever managed to stand you and your inquiries?"

"Eh, she loves me, that's why. So, what's in the water? I'd drink this if you tell me what's in it and be on my way finally."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on an xmas Claudeleth and forgot to post this. Sorry😅

Byleth laid on her bed, staring at the stuffed doll that she had retrieved after she had dropped off Khalid back to the palace. She was fortunate enough to come across Tiana again after so many years, and she noticed that her old friend is still giving her the cold shoulder.

Well...it was her fault after all. She had introduced Tiana's brother, Godfrey, to a friend, since he was in love with her from afar for a handful of years. They were happily married with a beautiful little girl.

Byleth doesn't really know what happened to the two of them, of why she left. Asking Godfrey or their daughter about the reason never yielded to any answer (and seeing how heartbroken Godfrey is, it made Byleth fear getting attached emotionally to a single person). She couldn't find her friend either. Since then, Tiana have been distant with Byleth.

Who knew Khalid is her eldest son?

Fate's too cruel.

She poked the cheek on the doll, counting back on the days since she said goodbye.

It's been several weeks at most.

She doesn't even have the heart to remove the ring he placed on her.

"My little princeling..." she mumbled, squishing the doll's face. "Hope you're eating well and moving on..."

She pulled the doll close for a hug, and at that same moment, her dad knocked and came into the room.

"Hey, kid. Get up. You've been moping since you got home." Jeralt said as he stood by the end of her bed.

Byleth curled up in a fetal position as a response to him.

Jeralt sighed, tapping her foot incessantly. "Byleth, you haven't talked to us after you came home. Your mother's been understanding of you and took over your work when you left but I'm not. Get up."

Grumbling, Byleth sat up, hiding the doll to her side as she looked at her father.

"Yes?"

"What happened to you when you were away?" Jeralt asked as he sat down on the bed next to her. "You've lost quite a lot of your youthful glow."

Byleth glanced down at the doll, then at the ring that she had tried really hard to hide from them.

Jeralt waited for her to speak, watching her intently. When nothing's forthcoming, he sighed again and crossed his arms.

"Let me guess. You met someone, a mortal most likely, and fell in love with them." He said archly. "And for some reason, you're afraid to step it up so you decided to come home after making us worry for more than two decades. Even your own people got worried after the first decade you went missing. They quickly got over their anger at you for leaving them."

Byleth flushed, glancing down at her hand again.

"How'd you...?"

Jeralt raised an eyebrow at her. "Live long enough like we do, you'd see this kind of thing crop up a lot of times. Godfrey has been the latest over the years that we know personally."

She sat there for a moment before finally giving up and showing him the doll that has Khalid's likeness on it.

"Huh. You made this?" He asked her, examining it closely. "Pretty well made with expensive material and top notch quality."

"No...He...well, he had that made for me."

"Don't tell me your lover's name is Narcissus."

"What? No." Byleth said defensively. "He's not like that at all, Dad. He's brave, smart, kind, every bit of a goofball...and..."

"And?"

She gulped, looking away from him. "And the Crowned Prince of the neighboring kingdom."

Silence.

"You don't mean the kingdom to the East, right?"

"That's the one."

"The very same kingdom that we built a defensive border because they won't stop poking at the border towns over how many centuries?"

"The very same."

"You went there, knowing that their Gods are much more older than us and much more powerful."

"They were nice. They let me stay near the Capital since no one lives in that portion of the woods."

"And your little prince happened to stumble upon you, declaring love at first sight?"

Byleth grimaced at him. "Ew, Dad. That's a disgusting notion."

"Oh really? Weren't you the one who kept insisting that you won't settle down with anyone we tried to set you up with because of said ridiculous notion?"

"Oh, you two having a father-daughter bonding chat?" Sitri asked curiously as she entered the room still in her ceremonial clothes.

"Work's done?" Jeralt asked as he stood up, crossed the room and hugged her. "Must be tiring to listen to each devotee and looking after the land, especially if it's not your jurisdiction."

Byleth rolled her eyes behind her Dad's back, making Sitri chuckle at the two of them, returning her husband's hug with a tight squeeze.

"Byleth, dear, do you want to cut your hair?" She asked as she let go of Jeralt and sat down on the bed, cupping Byleth's face. "It's pretty long now... I'm afraid you'd get entangled somewhere or trip over it."

Byleth pouted at her mother, gathering a lock of her own hair into her hands protectively.

She's fond of her long hair, after how Khalid made it look beautiful with his braids and little flowers. She used to think that long hair doesn't suit her, making her look gaunt, sickly and stressed out, but it turns out she only lacks the skill to properly tie it.

Sitri laughed, squeezing Byleth's face gently. "Oh, what am I supposed to do with you, you sweet little thing?"

"Mom, I'm a hundred or so years old."

"And you're still a baby compared to us."

"Dad, please make her stop."

"You are acting like a child, Byleth." Jeralt pointed out. "How about you wash up, fix yourself and come have dinner? You too, Sitri. Then let's have a talk."

With both women doing as suggested, Jeralt prepared their dinner, even making a special batch of Byleth's favorite dessert. Sitri tried her best to look annoyed at her husband for not making extra for her but she looked like a kitten pretending to be a big cat.

Byleth then relayed little bits and pieces of her time in the neighboring kingdom, not really wanting to share every memory she has with Khalid to them.

Sitri, of course, was concerned that Byleth chose to have a relationship from a kingdom they are at odds with. Byleth's reassurance that she ended their relationship wasn't enough for Sitri to believe her.

"Godfrey brought in an unconscious traveller some hours ago. He found him lying there on the road outside the city, and thought that he's dead or got robbed." Sitri told them with a frown. "He said it's the first time he'd seen someone like him in our area."

Byleth stared at her, then at Jeralt who only shrugged.

It's probably a coincidence that they're talking about her memories of Khalid and an unknown traveller coming into their city.

Surely it can't be him.

Khalid doesn't even know his way around her homeland. And since her shrines doesn't have a designated name (she doesn't like places being named after her), he wouldn't know which one he had stumbled upon.

And even if her name or favorite city is well known, people won't easily give direction to a stranger, especially if they came from the other side of the border.

She's probably overthinking and overreacting to that info.

"Honey, do you think you can come with me tomorrow to check on that weary traveller?" Sitri asked. "I'm not asking you to resume your work now but an occassional walk outside under the sun would be good for you...and your people will be happy to see you up and about."

"Are they injured or something?" Byleth asked curiously, ignoring her mother's comments about her going out there.

Derdriu have not changed over the years she was away, except for that water garden they have installed around her shrine.

She has no idea why they did that, but it did add to the appeal of the building. It also add to the tourism of the place, so she's not complaining as long as her favorite city and people prospers even if she's not directly involved anymore.

"Godfrey has done his best but... His fever isn't going down..."

Byleth pondered about that for a moment before nodding in agreement. It would be fine as long as she goes out dressed as a mortal. Surely they don't remember how she looked when she used to walked among them like that?

And the probability of the traveller being Khalid is low. Tiana wouldn't let him be with Byleth at all.

The next day, the mother and daughter set off for Godfrey's manse, leaving Jeralt in charge of the shrine duties (something he had sighed tiredly at because he hates staying in one place and listen to people's problems).

Byleth has assumed her look back when she was still in her little forest to the East, and tried her best to reproduce one of the stylish braids Khalid ever done to her hair. In the end, she went with the side braid, adorning it with one of Khalid's early gifts to her.

Sitri, who went as her usual self, only looked at her fondly, thinking that she should also get on the braiding trend that her husband has started in the family.

As they walked through the busy streets, people were politely greeting Sitri, chatting with her for a few moments. They always do a double take at Byleth, as if their eyes were deceiving them and giving her their greetings as well.

"How come they still recognize me?" Byleth grumbled as they continued on to their destination.

"Honey, you were only gone for twenty years. Now, if you were gone for hundreds of years, that would be different."

"Mortals aren't known for their good memories..."

"You'd be surprised." Sitri replied drily. "I've had people come in about their old grudges and the like, asking for forgiveness or how to reconcile with others. Some spans way back to their childhood."

When they reached the manse, they were escorted into a spacious sitting room by a polite butler, where maids quickly brought in refreshments and snacks for their divine guests.

They waited for a while until the door opens to reveal a tired, yet handsome man dressed simply in white shirt and brown pants.

"Sorry for making you wait, Your Grace." He said apologetically. "I had some urgent matter that needed–Lady Byleth? Is that really you?"

Byleth grimaced as she gave him a small wave of greeting. The man then went up to her, and hugged her with familiarity. She returned his hug tightly.

"You look stressed out, Frey." Byleth commented when he finally let go of her. "That traveller you took in giving you troubles?"

Godfrey chuckled at that. "Well, yes and no. His fever has gone down thankfully and he's probably done with his bath and enjoying food I've sent."

"So what's the problem he's giving you?" Sitri asked him curiously. "From what I've seen yesterday, he looks pretty harmless..."

Godfrey scratched the back of his neck, looking over at Sitri, embarrassed. "He kind of reminds me of my sister. His easy going attitude with that hint of cheekiness...wonder where she is right now. She never wrote home. Maybe I should hire someone again to look for her. She's probably still alive somewhere, right?"

Byleth's heart started racing upon hearing those words coming from Godfrey's mouth.

"Where is he?" Byleth asked.

"In the room in the East Wing, facing the garden. Why?"

Byleth took off, leaving Godfrey and Sitri dumbfounded to her reaction. She bumped into a servant or two, carrying their cleaning materials on her way to the assigned room.

She stopped at the door, catching her breath, hoping against all hope that he really didn't come all the way here.

What would Tiana and her ancient friends in his land would say? That she stole their Great Unifier or some other ridiculous title like she received?

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the door handle and pushed it open, her eyes settling down on the figure who was halfway drinking and choked on it upon seeing her.

He looked a little older, maybe a little weather-beaten. Long travel on his own must have been tough for his rather princely upbringing.

His hair is a mess, and he had ditched the lock of braid he usually wears. He now even have a beard, though nothing as luxurious like her father's.

He actually look like he's having trouble growing it.

"What are you doing here?" Byleth blurted out as she went over to him.

"This is not the reunion I was expecting to happen." Khalid coughed. "We were suppose to meet somewhere else and be dramatic about it."

That earned him a little smack on the forehead.

"Seriously. You're not supposed to be here!"

"But I'm here now. After months of travel and hardship. I thought you'd be happier to see me, despite of our little spat back then."

"That wasn't a spat...Khalid, we're not–"

"We're not suppose to be together? Tell that to my friendly Goddess of Love back at home."

Byleth pinched the bridge of her nose.

So.. His coming to her forest was planned all along when he was still a kid? One Goddess decided she likes their visitor and set her up with a mortal prince?

Do they have any idea how much it would hurt both of them since one is kind of immortal and the other isn't? Their children, if they do have them, will probably not inherit Byleth's genes. Only a few ever get that discerning nevus that can be passed down by the Gods, and some of the people are now using it to make themselves part of the nobility.

Few reasons why single deities like Byleth would prefer not to have a human lover. Using her to get leverage in terms of politics...

"And if I'm not supposed to be here, explain to me why your ancient friends back at home helped me get out of the Capital and gave directions?"

Byleth stared at him hard as he grinned at her, pulling her to sit on his lap and enveloped her in his arms.

"They've consented to let me go. Dunno what they plan to say to my Mother but I'm sure she'll understand. She did ran away from her own homeland to be with the love of her life."

"There's a big difference between running off with your mortal lover and a goddess..."

"Both are still about love." Khalid pointed out. "And my guide said that if you're still hesitating, I'm allowed to tell you that they shared with me the Mead of Life. That you don't have to worry for it was given to me as a gift by the Lord of Covenant himself."

She pursed her lips at that, not liking how this conversation is going.

So, the ancients really did let him go? What about their kingdom? If he was destined to be something great, then why did they circumvent the fate itself for the Goddess of Love's whimsical decisions? They even granted him longevity, which is something that shouldn't be given out freely.

They helped him get out and now that he's out of their territory, he is now her problem to handle.

"And if you really didn't want me, you wouldn't be wearing this." Khalid teased her as he held up her left hand where the ring still sits. "Bet you sleep with the doll as well. Wouldn't it be better if you sleep next to the full size version? Much warmer and is willing to give kisses."

Byleth scowled at him, pinching his cheek with her free hand. "You think you can waltz in here and act all cute with me to get out of trouble?"

"I didn't waltz in. I had to undergo a lot of hardship." He pouted at her. "I got robbed, took a wrong turn and had to work my hands off to scrape enough to get here. I even made our wedding ring already, since a kindly silversmith took me in for a few months. I'm not going to withdraw any money from the royal family's coffers, not after I've left..."

"And you had the extreme luck of getting picked up by your own uncle, who sees his sister in you..." Byleth mumbled. "Well...you do look like Tiana in some way..."

Khalid narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean my uncle? You mean that kind gentleman who owns this place is my uncle? Are you serious?"

"You didn't hear it from me."

"Byleth. You're hiding too much from me. You're pretty much entangled with my family, from my mother and now my uncle."

"Your uncle?" Godfrey asked as they entered the room. Sitri raised her eyebrow at their position.

"Byleth, really?" Sitri said with a reprimanding tone. "Behave yourself."

Byleth flushed as she quickly got off Khalid's lap and stood next to the bed.

"Bibi said you're my uncle." Khalid told Godfrey with a shrug. "I'm not sure if she's serious..."

Sitri gave Byleth another questioning look. "Bibi? Is this the man you and your father were talking about last night?"

"Mom, I can explain–"

"Lady Byleth, does this man speaks the truth? Is he... Her son?" Godfrey asked. "So... Tiana has been hiding in the East all these years? Lady Sitri said earlier you went to the East. Did you know about her and now you and my nephew...does this mean, you're also going to be my niece? This isn't ideal. This is going to make the family tree a bit confusing..."

Byleth held up her hands. "Please. One at a time..."

"Wow Bibi, you said I'm the one in trouble. Turns out you're the one in trouble." Khalid snickered.

"Why are you calling me Bibi all of a sudden?"

"I've always called you my Bibi, but I never said it out loud...thought you might find it corny."

**Extra** :

Khalid paced around nervously in the living room, with Jeralt yawning and watching him fidget about. He's been living there for a year now, and having received the blessings of her parents and her people (with Godfrey being the voice for everyone), Khalid and Byleth got married.

The news reached to the southern and western kingdom, and they all sent their best regards for the new couple. Byleth's Aunt have also sent a letter regarding her appointment as the next ruler, after learning that she married a foreign prince: she will have to rethink it since she doesn't trust Khalid yet, as it could be a ploy of their Eastern neighbors to take over their lands.

"Hey kid, sit down. You're going to wear down the flooring..."

Khalid plopped down next to him, and started bouncing his leg. Jeralt heaved a sigh at that.

"Seriously... Byleth's going to be fine."

"Why did she has to give birth like this? I mean..."

Jeralt snorted bemusedly. "What? You think our kind just pop out of nowhere?"

"Well.. According to some myths..."

"Some myths are stories being blown out of proportion to spread whatever agenda they will benefit from." Jeralt told him. "You're a literal baby when it comes to this kind of stuff, you have all the time in the world to study and learn the truths."

Khalid distractedly nodded at that, turning his attention back to the direction of the room where Byleth is giving birth, assisted by his female cousin and Sitri, as well as another shy goddess named Marianne.

He barely remembers what they told him about her, apart from being the lover of the current Prince in the western kingdom.

What's Byleth so scared about if her fellows doesn't mind taking in mortal lovers? Yeesh. She only made unnecessary drama between them.

Or maybe because Byleth was scared of getting too attached and saying goodbye. That's more like her in all honesty.

He still have to ask why his mother is against them though. Maybe his Uncle can shed light to it but Khalid never got any chance since he wanted to spend his time next to Byleth. One of these days, if he finds time inbetween taking care of their baby and taking care of his wife.

Another half an hour passed by and Marianne came out, followed by his cousin, both smiling widely. His cousin is practically beaming at him

"Congratulations. It's a boy and a girl." Marianne told them.

"Lady Byleth is cleaning up...you can see her and the cute little ones in a bit." His cousin gushed. "Your little girl looks exactly like you, cousin."

Khalid's jaw dropped at that.

Maybe he can make an excuse of asking Godfrey to come over and teach him how to handle babies while asking about his mother and her issues of being lovers with a goddess. He's sure he won't have any time at all to get away from them.

Jeralt scratched his beard thoughtfully. "Twins huh. Sitri and I wanted twins before..."

"You can always try again." Khalid's cousin shrugged. "You have all the time in the world."

Khalid and Marianne grimaced at her.

"Please don't say embarassing things out loud like that." Marianne told her.

"What? It's true." she replied defensively.

"What's with the ruckus?" Sitri asked curiously as she appeared behind them.

"Lord Jeralt said he wants another kid."

"I did not say such thing, young lady." Jeralt told her off. "Now, let's go along now. Let Khalid and Byleth have some time alone with their children."

With an affectionate pat on Khalid's shoulder, Jeralt motioned for everyone else to leave the house.

The former Prince went over to the bedroom, peeking at his wife and children who lay asleep on the bed.

He walked carefully so he won't make any sound and kissed his wife's temple before looking at his babies.

The baby boy has Byleth's green hair, while the baby girl has his. For newborns, they have thick hair.

Probably normal.

Apart from their difference in gender and hair color, both have that same reddish skin color. As far as his medical knowledge go, that one's normal. He's not really concerned of their skin color, unless they have contracted some disease.

"They're so beautiful." he whispered, kissing Byleth's forehead. "Must have been tough carrying the two of them in your tummy and giving birth to them."

"It was hard." Byleth admitted. "I've noticed their movement in my tummy but I didn't want to get your hopes up of having two children at once in case something bad happened..."

Khalid gave her a tight, squeeze-y hug. "Oh, my Bibi..."

"What are we going to name them?"

"Who's the eldest?"

"Your mini self." Byleth chuckled, touching the baby girl's forehead gently with her forefinger.

Khalid went over to the other side of the bed, crouched down to touch his baby girl's cheek.

"We'll name her... Ashi." Khalid told Byleth with a smile. "She looks like a pretty little star in the sky, don't you think?"

"Aren't you doting too much already on your child?" Byleth askes bemusedly.

"I've been doting on them since you got pregnant. You can't blame me. They're the result of our genes mixed together. Proof of our love."

Byleth grimaced at him for that mushy comment. "I fear you're going to spoil them, Eshgham..."

Khalid gave her the widest grin. "Of course. And for our little baby boy, Rehan probably suits him, don't you think?"

"I thought you wanted to name a baby boy after Zeke or Ylli?"

Khalid pursed his lips, looking at his sleeping son. "He doesn't look like a Zeke. Rehan or Ylli then, which one do you prefer?"

"You didn't even give me a choice for our baby girl. Now you're asking me about our baby boy?"

"Are we really going to have a fight in front of our babies about their names?"


End file.
